


Unconscious

by Andraste



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar's dreams about Londo are not the same as Londo's dreams about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some indeterminate point in Season One.

G'Kar hates Londo Mollari. Intensely. Passionately, even. He embodies everything that's wrong with the Centauri and manages to possess a few unique flaws all of his own. He has no appealing qualities at all, except perhaps his taste in alcohol and women. He is not remotely attractive.

It is, therefore, slightly surprising when G'Kar first dreams about having sex with him.

In the dream - and on some level he knows that it's a dream - he's in Mollari's quarters, the smell of cologne heavy in the air and the bed far too soft as he pushes Mollari down onto it. Far from fighting back, the Centauri is kissing him enthusiastically and there are tentacles _everywhere_. In his dream state, G'Kar has trouble counting, but he's fairly sure there are more than six. Otherwise Mollari couldn't possibly be touching his back in three different places, _and_ be in his mouth, _and_ stroking the back of his knee in exactly the right spot, _and_ be wrapped around him and jerking steadily, _and_ ...

... and then he wakes up.

G'Kar gave up on trying to analyse or overrule his libido several decades ago, but really, this is a bridge too far. Instead of doing anything about his arousal, he lies staring at the ceiling until the problem abates and he falls back into a fitful sleep.

Because the universe has a terrible sense of humour, he has to spend most of the next day in a Council meeting, trying not to look at Mollari or fall face forward onto the table out of boredom. Of course his enemy can't help but notice.

"You do not look at all well," he says to G'Kar as the meeting is breaking up. "Is it too much to hope that you have been stricken with a deadly disease?"

"I didn't sleep properly," he says, too out of sorts to think of a snappy reply.

"Ah," Mollari says sagely. "Obviously you have been alone too much. You would do better with some company to relax you."

G'Kar blinks at him. Mollari cannot _possibly_ know. It's just his talent for saying the most infuriating thing at any given moment.

That night, it's Mollari pushing _him_ against the bed. When he wakes up, G'Kar gives in to the inevitable with a sigh and does his best not to think about anything at all.


End file.
